1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catching tool for baseball or softball, and more particularly to a catching tool for baseball or softball that realizes an improved holding property and a sense of fitting by providing the catching tool with a finger part stabilizing member.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, fingers inserted into a catching tool for baseball or softball (hereinafter, may be referred to as a glove) are generally secured when the fingers are inserted into inner-side finger stalls provided in an inner leather (an inner-side thumb stall, an inner-side forefinger stall, a middle finger stall, an inner-side fourth finger stall, and an inner-side little finger stall). However, the respective inner-side finger stalls are generally formed in a size significantly larger than an actual size of the hand. Therefore, it is not possible for the catching tool to give the fitting sense in the same manner as when inserting the hands in commonly worn gloves, and the catching tool can only loosely fit the fingers in the presence of a certain degree of space in an entire periphery of the fingers. In terms of a movement of the glove when a ball is thereby caught, the presence of the space allows the glove to be closed. However, it may be necessary in some cases for the glove to appropriately fit the forefinger and the middle finger so that an impact from the ball when the ball is caught and forces of the fingers exerted when the ball is grabbed can be efficiently transmitted to the glove.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 07-037657 discloses a glove in which a palm part, a thumb part, a forefinger part, a middle finger part, a fourth finger part and a little finger part are integrally formed in a thick lining leather, stalls are formed in such a manner that end parts of two thin leathers are sewn to back-surface end parts of the forefinger part, middle finger part and fourth finger part, cushion members are inserted into the respective stalls, and an end part of a thin leather is sewn to back-surface end parts of the thumb part and the little finger part.
However, the glove disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 07-037657 is provided with the cushion members on only the back-surface parts of the respective fingers, and therefore, the catching tool fails to fit the finger and the finger cannot be thereby appropriately held in right and left side parts thereof